vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134964-faction-balance
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Even your avatar is Exile. What is the world coming to? :P Honestly, Carbine set themselve up for balance failure on this one-- They gave one side the Furries and the underdog freedom fighter backstory. Personally, I can't stand the Aurian queen. Oh my God, I want to stab her every time she speaks. I just can't level with her in my faction. It's like scraping my eyeballs, no matter how much I like space furries. :ph34r: Edited October 1, 2015 by Mulletproof | |} ---- ---- I know that's a small sample size but, it wouldn't surprise me if this was overall what it looked like. I dont think there are issues with dominion race choices. We both have human type characters (humans/cassians) so dont have to worry about that. And aside from that Dominion has dragons, robots, and psychotic rodents. That's a pretty cool mix. Also female draken are sexy as efff. Flat out, I'm dominion because I love draken so much. | |} ---- ---- Actually, I'm Dominion :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- Poll not take into account that most of population don't go to forum. | |} ---- Fair and balanced poll correct. The Royal Collegium might cry bias, but they just stupid. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mentok the Mind-Taker | |} ---- ---- As is with all polls, it's only a small sample of the overall population. There's really no way of getting any other information short of Carbine telling us themselves. Regardless, a 2300+ sample size isn't bad, and only has a 2.2% margin of error. | |} ---- ---- i was gonna state that as well.. the forums appear to be a bit better balanced with factions.. unfortunately its not a reflection of the virtual world. | |} ---- ---- Wait, draenai boobs? They look so familiar and why I'm even admitting that I have no idea. | |} ---- ---- Rubbish :P Been playing as much as I can and I constantly gotta wait for mob respawns and stuff for quests. Feels very alive. Also this screenshot is from the PvP server (Luminai) which is the less populated server in general. | |} ---- ---- I don't think "underdog" plays any part in it. The majority of people tend to choose either the evil faction or the better looking one, I think this game is somewhat balanced keeping those two seperate. Adding a "blood elf" type character to Dominion would tip the scales, much like it did in WoW. I played a few hours yesterday dominion side and saw a single Chua player. I don't think they are that popular. | |} ---- ---- I dunno...Most days my raid group is 70% chua, with me being one of them. | |} ---- Even though the trailer was cool, I was really disappointed. Like, they didn't even try to showcase the Dominion at all. A better thing to do is have them both walk in the bar and get into a fight there. When I saw the teaser, I was really hoping it was going to be more than Exiles being badass but I shouldn't have expected any different. T_T The worst part of it all is, they didn't even feature Cassians. I mean we all know you can be human on either side, but the trailer didn't show that. | |} ---- I think TERA's Elin attract a different kind of crowd, just look at some of those creepy costume options.. | |} ---- Seriously? I was on Deradune today (on the pvp server) and there were chua hopping like mad in the first draken village. (NA region). | |} ---- I dont agree with that. The amount of Aurin players on the forums are just as prevalent in the forums as they are in the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- you would be surprised.. | |} ----